the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Mikaelson
Adam Mikaelson, '''He served as the primary antagonist. Where he served as a minor antagonist and anti-villain. Adam was the first son and second child of Jonathan and Artemis. He was the younger brother of Alison, and the older brother of Christopher, Dominic, Cassandra Mikaelson, and Daniel Mikaelson. Adam was also the older half-brother of Matthew Mikaelson, and the uncle of Nicole Mikaelson, Madison and Willow Mikaelson. Out of all of his siblings, Adam had the closest relationship with his mother. That he was strictly loyal to his mother and believes that her intentions are the best, as he was willing to sacrifice himself to kill all his younger siblings. Adam's behavior and attitude were what his siblings dislike about him the most. However, he eventually rekindles a relationship with his former girlfriend, Sage and had a change of heart. That reunion was unfortunately short-lived, as he was killed by Matt Donovan. Adam was able to escape the destruction of the Other Side. He was resurrected by his mother, Artemis, and was placed into the body of a powerful witch named Vincent Griffith. Once again, Adam worked closely with his mother, and this time in an effort to get his younger siblings to take on mortal bodies. They all refused and were antagonized by him. He also sabotaged Robert's efforts to bring peace between the vampires and the werewolves of New Orleans, by trapping both species in the The Abattoir, making the vampires go mad with hunger. He even tried to kill Elizabeth, so that Diana wouldn't come to NOLA, almost killing Christopher in the process. Adam later reunites with his long-lost sister, Alison, and worked with her in order to find a way to stop Diana from killing all of them. Robert came close to killing him in his witch form after the two of them fought, but he was stopped by Christopher. Alison then appears to help rescue Adam from their younger brothers. Fearful for his life, Adam begs Alison to save him. Alison tells Adam that she won't let anyone hurt him and traps him in her talisman as a spirit in order to keep him safe. Adam remains in her talisman for over half a year, with Alison being able to summon his spirit and channel him in times of need. Adam was resurrected in his true form as an Original Vampire by Alison, as a way to mend the family's broken relationship. Adam then finally open up to Christopher, telling him that the reason he was against them from the beginning was that they left him daggered while they were unaware that his consciousness slowly returned, yet he was unable to move, and so he was forgotten by them. So, he was angry with them when he was un-daggered, and remained so. Adam and Christopher then work together to save Alison from Lucien Castle. However, Adam is shortly thereafter killed by Lucien who turned into the Beast. Ironically, this bonds the Mikaelson siblings as Adam makes up with most of his siblings in near-death. He then dies for the final time, surrounded by all of them. '''Adam was a member of the Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Early History Middle Ages Human Life threatens to take him away from his family, like Alison.]] Adam is the second child and eldest son of Jonathan and Artemis. The young boy was born into a happy family, with his father and mother doting on him. He was very close to his older sister, Alison, with whom he used to climb trees when they were planning mischief. Artemis used to call them Huginn and Muninn, after the pair of ravens who served as messengers for Odin in Norse mythology. However, when Alison was five years old, their family's happiness was shattered when Diana, Artemis's older sister, came to take Alison. This was part of the deal the two sisters had made when Artemis asked Diana to make her fertible by using magic. In exchange, Artemis had promised every first born of every generation until her line ended. When Artemis tried to oppose her, Diana threatened to take every one of her children, including Adam and the unborn Christopher. Adam was traumatized by his aunt and by the loss of his sister. When Jonathan returned from battle, Artemis told him that Alison had died from the plague. Determined to protect the rest of their children, Jonathan and Artemis, accompanied by Adam and Artemis's witch friend, Ayana, left Europe for the Viking colonies in the New World and set up in the village that would one day become the town of Mystic Falls. Their neighbors were werewolves who accepted the new family and allowed them to live with them. Eventually, Adam's brother, Christopher, was born and four more siblings joined the Mikaelson family: Matthew Mikaelson, Dominic, Cassandra Mikaelson and Daniel. However, despite the close bond of the new family, Adam was never close to his new siblings. He had never recovered from losing Alison or from the burden of the secret he shared with his mother. In addition, Alison's loss had hardened Jonathan and he was never again the man or the father he had once been, despite Adam's hopes. Once, when his younger half-brother Matthew didn't come to dinner, Artemis questioned her children on his whereabouts. While Christopher refused to tell, Adam gladly told his mother of Matthew' location. When Artemis talked with little Robert out in the woods Adam watched them and smiled. Sometime later, Adam retrieved a starling necklace Artemis had given Matthew that he had lost. Artemis made Matthew thank Adam. When his brother Daniel was killed in an incident during the full moon after he and Matthew sneaked out to see the wolves, their father Jonathan had Artemis turned them into the first group of vampires (using The Immortality Spell) in order to prevent the tragedy from happening again. However, the object that granted their immortality could also take it away, which was the ancient White Oak Tree. To prevent anyone from making a stake from the tree, the family burnt the tree to the ground. However, they would have other weaknesses including the flowers that grew at the base of the tree, a silver dagger dipped in the ashes of the tree that could neutralize them temporarily and they would always have a constant desire for human blood. During one such feed, Matthew killed a human which triggered a werewolf curse he carried, revealing Artemis had an affair with a werewolf. Enraged, Jonathan killed his wife's lover and his family, triggering the war between their races that would last centuries. Artemis placed a curse on Matthew to prevent him from becoming a true hybrid, as that would make him invulnerable to what harms both vampires and werewolves. In revenge, Matthew attacked their mother, killing her for what he considered betrayal and blamed it on their father. After that, Adam, with his four younger siblings, left for Europe. 1002 Southern France While fleeing from Jonathan after the death of their mother, Adam ran with his siblings for months, feeding on people along the countryside but always being careful to hide the bodies. Unsure of where they were going, Dominic brought up the idea that maybe they should split up so as to better avoid their father. Adam agreed with the idea, tired of the killing and running, taking no pleasure in their descent into vampirism. Christopher was quick to remind his siblings of their vow to remain together always and forever. When they discovered a caravan filled with fine clothing belonging to victims they had just killed, Cassandra suggested they steal the clothes and pose as the victims since they were heading to a nearby castle When they found a servant of the castle who was escorting the cart to its destination, he told them he could help them in their potential ruse. They put it to a vote, whether they should let him live, with Adam wanting him to remain alive, believing it was a good idea. Robert had the deciding vote. The servant, Lucien, presented them to the count after trying to help them blend in and present themselves as nobles. After almost being caught, their plan worked and they were welcomed into the count's court. One day in the morning all Mikaelson except for Dominic, were enjoying the day. Adam and Christopher were playing a game together, enjoying each other, while Robert kept his eyes on Aurora, who was with Cassandra. Sometime later at night in the castle, Adam approached his siblings, telling them that between Dominic and Robert' indiscriminate antics and the "creatures" that Robert and Cassandra had created, word had spread among the villagers of creatures that feed on blood. Adam warned that if even peasants knew about it, Jonathan would eventually find out and come. The siblings decided it was time to flee from the castle. The siblings eventually left not only the castle, but France. Some time later, the five Mikaelson settled in Tuscany, Italy. About hundred years (more or less) after this, Adam eventually met a women named Sage and fell in love with her, to the point of giving into siring her as a vampire; something he considers morally wrong. The two remain together until Adam was daggered in 1114. Category:Main Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires